


Holos

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan misses the little things





	

Obi-Wan’s world is blood and fire.

It’s a line he remembers from one of Anakin’s old holos - some dramatic post-apocalyptic nonsense that he nevertheless enjoyed. He’d never understood the boy’s fascination with those sorts of stories; they lived them with an unfortunate regularity. He understands it a little better now. Those holos had always ended with the protagonists defeating the evildoers and saving the day. 

He wishes it was that easy.

He wishes he’d seen the seeds of betrayal sown through thirteen years, before they turned his brother against them all.

He wishes they were still on Coruscant, in the sparsely-decorated quarters they’d shared, watching one of those terrible holos while pointing out the follies of the fight scenes and eating treats they’d squirreled away for just such an occasion.

He wishes he wasn’t so terribly alone.


End file.
